Paralelepipedum
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: "...ramuan apa itu? " " Kau tidak tahu, hyung?" “Katanya ada ramuan beracun yang mulai tersebardi sekolah ini. Semua kelas membicarakannya, bahkan kelas M juga sedang menggosipkan tentang ini. Ramuan ini konon lebih parah dari Potasium Sianida, hyung... Karena ini efek sampingnya adalah... " OT12. Mage!AU. KrisHo. DLDR!


Paralelepipedum

Disclaimer:

EXO (c) Yang di Atas, keluarganya, dan calon masa depannya. Yang jelas bukan punya saya padahal pengen :'(((

Paralelepipedum (c) akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu

Main Pair: Kris/Suho

Slight Pair: Chanyeol/Kyungsoo, Xiumin/Luhan, Kai/Sehun.

Character list:

-Kim Minseok (Xiumin) as Wizard, penyihir tingkat tinggi yang memakai sihirnya untuk berbuat kebajikan.

-Xi Luhan (Luhan) as Enchanter, penyihir berkekuatan manipulasi dan bisa memikat pesona makhluk lain

-Wu Yifan (Kris) as Necromancer, penyihir yang mendalami wilayah alam kematian atau mengendalikan mayat dan makhluk mati lainnya.

-Kim Junmyeon (Suho) as Sorcerer, penyihir yang menguasai berbagai elemen (air, api, dsb.)

-Zhang Yixing (Lay) as Cleric, sejenis Healer alias memakai sihir untuk menyembuhkan

-Byun Baekhyun as Banisher, penyihir suci yang menghancurkan kegelapan dengan sihir cahaya

\- Kim Jongdae (Chen) as Sorcerer, penyihir yang menguasai berbagai elemen (air, api, dsb.)

\- Park Chanyeol as Enchanter, penyihir berkekuatan manipulasi dan bisa memikat pesona makhluk lain

-Do Kyungsoo (D.O) as Alchemist, penyihir yang memakai ramuan atau mantra

-Huang Zitao (Tao) as Shaman, penyihir yang menggunakan segala sesuatu yang berbau tradisional

-Kim Jongin (Kai) as Warlock, penyihir yang mendalami bidang peperangan dan bersenjatakan spirit

-Oh Sehun as Magician, penyihir yang menguasai trik-trik sulap

Additional Cast:

-TVXQ member as Sage, tingkatan tertinggi dari kelas penyihir

-Red Velvet member as Witch, penyihir wanita dengan ciri khas memakai topi besar lancip dan memakai sapu terbang

Warning: OT12,Mage!AU. cmiiw jika ada jenis power penyihir yang salah, karena author hanya bermodal kaskus dan game RPG /nyengir/ dan memang ada istilah yang khusus untuk penyihir wanita tapi saya kekurangan stok ): dan ada yang jenis penyihir jahat tapi disini semua jadi tokoh berbudi luhur kok. biarkan saja ya )): /maksa

Note: Untuk Official Inktober 2018

Day#1. Prompt: "Poisonous"

Happy Reading~~

.

Suho bersandar ke dinding ruangan itu. Keseimbangannya terasa oleng, napasnya terasa berat, dan pandangannya terasa kabur. Ia bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang terasa memburu. Sedangkan di sisi lain Kris sudah menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Pandangannya yang tampak buram membuat Kris tampak seperti manusia kembar. Dan entah apa yang terjadi tetapi namja di hadapannya itu kini terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi fokusnya ke arah bibir milik si blonde itu yang tampak begitumengundangsehingga Suho yang masih tetap bersandar melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh... ketertarikan.

Ia mengumpat dalam diam, menyalahkan seorang alchemist dan enchanter yang dikenalnya.

Sial, semuanya pasti gara-gara ramuan beracun yang dibuat kekasih Chanyeol serta cem ceman Xiumin itu...

(beberapa jam sebelumnya)

Hari yang indah di Sekolah Sihir SM tatkala Suho selaku ketua kelas EXO K datang menyusuri koridor sekolah berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang normal untuknya, ketika Ia sampai lalu duduk di bangku biasa dan membaca buku elemen-elemen sihir yang menurutnya masih perlu ditelusuri lebih dalam.

Tetapi semua khayalannya luntur saat Ia memasuki ruangan kelas dan mendapati anak-anak coretasuhcoret yang dipimpinnya tengah berbincang ria sambil membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

Baekhyun sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel, Sehun terduduk dengan tatapan antusias, Kyungsoo yang asyik tiduran di paha Chanyeol (memang dasar pasangan baru) danyang terakhir, Kai sepertinya yang membawa topik pembicaraan untuk grup itu.

"Aku baru saja menemukannya di internet, sepertinya ramuan itu memang benar" sahut Baekhyun.

"Benar, kan? Sudah kubilang. Lay-hyung menceritakanku. Katanya Ia diceritakan oleh temannya yang juga mendapat cerita dari temannya yang lain" sambut Kai dengan semangat.

"Kyungsoo-hyung sendiri bagaimana? Apa kira-kira kau bisa membuatnya?? " Sehun menoleh ke arah D.O

" Itu tergantung. Asal kau memberi tahu jenis tanamannya, karakteristiknya, atau bila perlu sekalian cara membuatnya" balas D.O

"...ramuan apa itu?? "

" Kau tidak tahu, hyung?" Chanyeol yang daritadi tidak kebagian dialog akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Aku saja baru datang, bagaimana mungkin bisa tahu?" Suho mulai kesal.

"Jadi begini... Katanya ada ramuan beracun yang mulai tersebar di sekolah ini. Semua kelas membicarakannya, bahkan kelas M juga sedang menggosipkan tentang ini", jelas Kai.

"Benarkah?? Apakah seberbahaya itu? Lebih dari tanaman Ivy? Atau bunga Poppy??" Suho langsung tampak tertarik.

"Bahkan lebih parah dari Potasium Sianida, hyung... Karena ini efek sampingnya adalah..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Adalah... "

"... Adalah???" ulang Suho lagi.

Tiba-tiba layar efek super zoom dipakaikan ke arah wajah Baekhyun, "... Meningkatkan gairah..."

Suho langsung menepuk paha sendiri, "apa-apaan, mana mungkin ada ramuan seperti itu"

"benar hyung, Kai diceritakan Lay hyung yang diceritakan temannya menurut cerita dari temannya la--"

"--langsung ke intinya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Suho langsung menyela omongan Chanyeol.

"Katanya nama lain ramuan ini adalah ramuan kejujuran. Kau akan mengeluarkan isi hatimu tanpa kau sadari... Bahkan orang yang diceritakan Lay-hyung saja bisa langsung jadian dengan gebetannya setelah Ia meminum ramuan itu."

"Mungkin saja itu jarena dia sebangsa dengan Chanyeol, kan? Memakai jampi-jampi cinta? "

"Dia dari bangsa Seer, hyung" sahut Sehun langsung.

"Lalu siapa yang membuatnya? Alchemist? Tidak mungkin mereka bisa membuat ramuan yang semujarab itu"

"Jangan meremehkan kekuatan alchemist" D.O langsung mengeluarkan tatapan mematikannya, mengetahui leluhurnya dibawa-bawa. Suho pun langsung melakukan sembah sujud memohon ampunan.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir bukannya itu justru bagus? Berarti racunnya tidak berbahaya, kan?Mereka hanya membuat kita menjadi lebih jujur" seru Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Memang benar, apalagi jika orang yang kau incar amat sangat kelewat tidak peka. Bukan begitu, Sehunnie?" Kai langsung melemparkan kode yang teramat jelas ke arah lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa tadi? " Sehun melepas earphone yang entah sejak kapan terpasang di telinganya.

Tantangan membuat Sehun memahami perasaan terpendam Kai: GAGAL.

Dari belakang Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai, memberinya semangat agar diberikan ketabahan.

" Tapi sepertinya ramuan beracun ini akan sangat cocok dengan Suho-hyung, agar bisa memperjelas hubungan hyung dengan si dia", Sehun langsung menyeringai jahil.

Suho langsung melakukan jawdrop, "berapa kali harus kukatakan, aku dan Kris hanya teman dekat" sangkalnya.

"Eiiii memangnya siapa yang menyebut Kris-hyung? Bisa saja maksudku Chen chen chen atau Irene noona atau mungkin saja Soo Man sonsaengnim?" Baekhyun ikut menggoda Suho sambil menoel-noel pipi ketua kelasnya.

Semburat merah samar-samar muncul di pipi Suho. Ia berdehem, "apapun itu yang jelas tidak ada yang perlu diperjelas antara aku dan Kris. Paham?"

"Oh Kris-hyung, kau datang? " Chanyeol menoleh ke arah lain.

" Kebetulan sekali, kami baru saja membicarakanmu" Kyungsoo mengikuti Chanyeol.

Suho langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan kecepatan cahaya. Tetapi tidak mendapati siapapun disana.

Kelima temannya memandangnya dengan seringai misterius, "kenapa cepat sekali bereaksi, hyung?" seru mereka serempak.

After school time. Seperti biasa, penghuni kelas K akan segera merapatkan meja kantin untuk segera bergabung dengan kelas M karena hanya saat istirahat, kelas olahraga, dan pulang sekolah saja tempat mereka bisa berkumpul lengkap berdua belas. Kenapa harus di kantin padahal sudah jam pulang? Terserah author dong.

"Memangnya ramuan itu berwujud apa? Makanan? Minuman? Bubuk? Saus? Sabun mandi? Atau??? " Chen sibuk menggosipkan pasal ramuan beracun itu bersama dengan Chanyeol. Sehun melambai ke arah Tao tanpa menyadari tatapan kecemburuan yang dilemparkan Kai sementara Baekhyun sibuk temu kangen dengan Lay seakan mereka tak pernah bertemu selama berabad abad. Sementara Suho langsung menulikan telinganya karena bosan dengan pembicaraan teman-temannya yang itu-itu saja.

Tak lama kemudian Xiumin datang membawabanyak minuman pesanan mereka sambil mengopernya satu per satu. Suhi segera mengklaim botol berisi cairan bening yang dijepitkan di ketiak Xiumin untuk melegakan dahaganya. Ia pun meneguk minuman itu sampai habis tanpa memperdulikan makanannya yang belum datang. Ia sudah terlalu haus menghapal mantra dan mempelajari sihir tentang air sejak pagi hingga siang bolong ini.

Dan tepat pada tetesan terakhir itulah terdengar jeritan dramatis Luhan. Suho menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati pemuda manis itu bersama dengan D.O menatapnya dengan tatapan terhorror sepanjang masa.

"Suho-ya, ka-kau... Meminum air di botol itu...?" Luhan berbicara terpatah-patah.

"A-apa? Memangnya air apa ini?? "

" Itu hasil percobaanku dengan Luhan-hyung, kami mencoba membuat ramuan paralelepipedum yang dibicarakan anak-anak ini" jelas D.O

Seketika Suho menyadari kalau kepalanya terasa pusing, "tapi... Xiumin yang membawanya..." tatapannya mulai kabur.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan sementara aku dan Kyungsoo memesan makanan" serunya.

"Berarti ini salah Xiumin-hyung" sahut Tao.

"Apa? Enak saja, Chen yang mengambil dari sela ketiakku dan memberikannya ke Suho! " sangkal Xiumin.

" Tadi saat kutanya mau minum apa Suho-hyung mengatakan apa saja terserah, makanya aku mengambil air itu! Kukira itu air putih biasa! " Chen ikut menyangkal.

Akhirnya kerumunan itu mulai ricuh. Ada yang saling menyalahkan, saling menunjuk-nunjuk, bahkan Baekhyun dan Tao sudah saling menjambak walau alasan mereka bertengkar lantaran Tao yang menyaplok siomay milik Baekhyun. Suho tidak sanggup meredakan anak-anak itu karena tubuhnya mulai terasa panas. Kerumunan itu perlahan mengganggu grup lain sampai pada titik dimana Changmin, bangsa Sage dari kelas TVXQ bersiap melesatkan ketapel ke arah makhluk-makhluk berbatang itu.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" sosok yang sedari tadi tidak pernah hadir mendadak muncul. Ia memandang heran.

"KRIS/KRIS-HYUNG/KRIS-GE!!!" sepuluh makhluk Tuhan menyebut namanya secara bersamaan.

"Darimana saja kau, Kris-ge?" tanya Lay.

"Baru menyelesaikan urusan. Ah sialan Young Min botak tua itu, mentang-mentang aku dari bangsa Necromancer Ia menyuruhku menyelamatkan cucunya yang kerasukan setan" umpat Kris padahal kepala beserta rambut Young Min-sonsaengnim masih berkilau tidak botak sama sekali.

"Hyung, tolong! Suho-hyung keracunan!" seru Kai.

Pupil Kris langsung membulat, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Bukan sepenuhnya keracunan, Ia hanya meminum ramuam beracun" koreksi D.O.

"Lantas apa bedanya, Do Kyungsoo!? " Kris menjerit panik.

" Ia meminum paralelepipedum"

"Para-- apa? "

" Paralelepipedum. Hyung tak pernah dengar soal ramuan itu? "

" Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu, kalau akubangsa Necromancer yang hanya berurusan dengan makhluk gaib?? "

" Pokoknya keadaannya gawat, Kris. Sebaiknya kau segera bawa dia ke kamarnya" ucap Xiumin.

"Kenapa harus ke kamarnya? Masih ada klinik sekolah bahkan ada puskesmas sihir kenapa justru ke kamar Junmyeon? " Kris bersiap berjalan ke arah klinik sekolah.

" JANGAN!!!! " teriak semuanya.

Kris mengerjap.

" Aku dan Luhan-hyung membuat ramuannya di kamarku. Sepertinya kami bisa membuat penawarnya sekarang. Lebih baik bawa saja ke kamar Suho-hyung karena kamarnya ada di sebelahku" jelas D.O panjang lebar.

"tadi kalian menyebut ramuan racun lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba D.O bilang kalau Ia yang membuatnya?

"" Ceritanya panjang lebar, hyung. Lebih baik cepat tangani Suho-hyung atau nanti keadaannya semakin gawat! " Sehun tampak panik.

" Kenapa tidak sekalian bawa ke kamar Kyungsoo dan menunggu kalian meramu disana? "

" JANGAN!!!! " mereka berteriak lagi.

" Jangan di kamar Kyungsoo. Tidak layak. Banyak tisu berceceran disana sini. Aku dan Kyungsoo membuatnya sambil menonton porno!!"

"KAU MENIKUNG CHANYEOL!??? " Kris melotot ke arah Luhan.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin Kris tanyakan tetapi Ia merasakan pegangan Suho terasa gemetar di pundaknya. Ia pun begegas membawa ketua kelas EXO-K itu ke kamarnya.

" Kris-ge berhati hatilah... " peringat Lay sebelum Kris membalikkan badannya.

" Ada apa, Yixing? "

" Sepertinya ramuan itu benar-benar berbahaya. Kemarin temanku tak sengaja meminumnya saat berkencan bersama kekasihnya dan esok paginya Ia kesulitan berjalan karena katanya pinggangnya terasa begitu pegal. Tolong rawat Suho-hyung dengan baik... "

Kris pun berlalu tanpa menyadari sembilan kepala yang mati-matian menahan tawa karena kepolosan seorang cleric bernama Zhang Yixing.

Dan akhirnya mereka terjebak dalam situasi ini.

"Suho-ya, kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Mereka pasti segera selesai" ucap Kris dengan lembut. Ia mengusap kening Suho yang perlahan mengucurkan keringat dingin. Sementara Suho justru sedari tadi menatap kearah bibir Kris. Ia ingin mengecupnya...

"Kris, kepalaku terasa pusing" Suho segera memejamkan matanya agar mampu menahan gejolak yang perlahan mulai terasa di dalam dirinya.

Kris mencoba berpikir. Suho termasuk Sorcerer, penyihir yang menguasai banyak bidang. Walau kemarin Ia mengatakan sedangmulai belajar sihir air apakah mungkin tidak ada jejak-jejak sihir sihir ramuan atau mantra sebelumnya?

Karena itulah Ia mencoba menelusuri isi kamar Suho. Mulai dari meja belajar, rak buku, lemari, bawah dipan, sampai kamar mandi miliknya dan Sehun.

Tepat saat Ia kembali dari kamar mandi, Ia mendapati Suho yang tengah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Suho-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?? " tanyanya.

Suho berjalan ke arahnya. Langkahnya tampakpelan, rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya tampak memerah, ditambah lagi Ia mendekat sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Sejak kapan Suho tampak se-menggairahkan ini??

Kris menelan ludah. " Suho-ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau sedang apa?"

Suho tak menjawab, Ia justru menarik Kris sampai menabrak kasur dan akhirnya menjatuhkannya dalam keadaan Ia menindih lelaki pirang itu.

Suho mulai mengelus pipi ketua kelas EXO-M itu. Tangannya bergerak ke arah leher dan menuliskan namanya sendiri di area tulang selangka milik orang di hadapannya.Merasa suhu ruangan itu semakin meningkat, Suho mulai menanggalkan kancing baju miliknya satu persatu. "Disini panas sekali..." ucapnya dengan nada manja.

"Y-Ya, Kim Junmyeon, kuperingatkan kau--"

Belum selesai Kris berbicara, Suho terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya. Tak ada gerakan tambahan, hanya menempelkan bibir sebagai ciuman sekilas mereka. Dan itu tak sampai tiga puluh detik.

Suho melepaskan kecupannya. "Aku menyukaimu, bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga" ungkapnya.Kris tidak menjawab. Ia mencerna kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Suho. Apa Ia bilang tadi? Suka? Apakah... Orang ini baru saja menyatakan perasaannya??

"Jawab aku... Yifan... " Suho melembutkan nada bicaranya pada kata terakhir. Kris tahu kalau Suho yang menyebut nama kecil miliknya adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

Dalam tiga detik Yifan langsung membalikkan keadaan, literally membalik, karena kini justru si pirang lah yang berada di atas pretty boy itu.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanmu. Tetapi tahukah kau, Junmyeon? Aku sudah memiliki perasaan padamu sejak lama. Tidak, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu" ungkapnya.

Suho tertegun sebelum akhirnya mengulaskan senyuman manis.

"Bolehkah... aku... menciummu?? " tanya Kris mencoba meminta izinnya terlebih dahulu.

Anggukan singkat dari Junmyeon langsung membuat Kris segera menyerbunya. Ia mengecup lelaki itu sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyebabkan lidahnya memasuki sela-sela mulut Suho menyebabkan pemuda kecil itu mendesah pelan. Kris perlahan menyadari ada sensasi familiar alkohol yang menyapa indra pengecapnya.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya, dan Suho langsung memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Kris membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya Ia gunakan untuk menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya, isyarat untuk menjaga suaranya.

Kris pun mulai bangun dan mengambil kunci yang terjatuh di lantai, segera membuka pintu ruangan itu. Sepuluh anak langsung terjatuh daan saling menimpa satu sama lain.

"Hebat juga kalian berdua, bisa menyelesaikanpenawar racun dalam waktu sesingkat ini" puji Kris sarkartis.

Semua pihak berebut saling mendorong satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Chen lah yang terpilih sebagai kambing hitamnya.

"Umm jadi begini hyung… sebenarnya penawarnya sudah dibuat sejak tadi, lalu…. La-lalu…"

"Lalu?"

"Tiba-tiba Sehun bersin begitu kencang menyebabkan Tao sang pembawa botol tergelincir sehingga botolnya pec--ADUH!" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang terkena kerikil hasil lemparan Tao.

Kris masin menaikkan sebelah atasnya, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Makanya kami saling dorong menentukan siapa yang akan memberitahumu karena kami semua takut padamu. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan, haha… ahahaha… a-ahahaha…" Chanyeol menutup penjelasan dan yang lain menyahuti tawanya yang terdengar awkward sumpah garing kriuk kriuk.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, selamat sore" semua mulai membalikkan badan menghitung mundur di dalam hati agar bergegas kabur dari tempat ini. Namun Kris dengan sigap menangkap kerah belakang seragam milik Chen.

Semua menoleh patah-patah.

"Lantas bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian memberikan Suho alcohol itu? Kalian baru merayakan apa?"

"APA? ALKOHOL???" Suho langsung menyerbu mendatangi mereka semua. Sepuluh orang itu hanya menoleh ke arah lain sambil menggaruk tengkuk seolah tak ada yang salah sejak awal.

"Kau tidak sadar? Mereka memberimu soju. Aku saja yang merasakan lidahmu bisa langsung mengetahui itu. Oh iya, apa ramuan yang kau rasakan itu berwujud minuman? Dan berwarna bening?"

Suho menyambungkan serpihan-serpihan ingatannya, sebelum menyadari kalau Ia baru saja ditipu mentah-mentah oleh makhluk-makhluk sialan ini."

Kami gregetan, hyung. Padahal sudah tampak jelas kalau kalian sama-sama memendam rasa!" jelas D.O

"Kau lihat, hyung? Bahkan makhluk se-tidak peka Kyungsoo saja bisa tahu perasaan kalian!" sambung Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Junmyeon-hyung gampang terpengaruh. Kau sodorkan saja teh hitam lalu bilang kalau itu manjur untuk membuatmu menjadi ahli dalam menari, dan besoknya Ia langsung bersanding sebagai rival kuat Jongin."

"Paralelepipedum itu nama pemberian Kyungsoo, Junmyeon-ah. Kau tidak ingat pernah belajar tentang itu di kelas Kalkulus?"

"Kepekaan Suho-hyung walaupun terbilang parah tetap tidak bisa disamakan dengan Sehun yang tidak menyadari perasaan teman sekelasnya sendiri!" Kai mendadak curhat.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku tidak tahu soal ini?" Lay menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik sosok Luhan sambil memasang wajah innocentnya.

Dan dari sanalah Luhan menjelaskan semuanya. Dimulai dari cerita Lay, ide parabeagle-line, permintaan Kai agar hubungannya dengan gebetannya dibantu sama seperti kedua leader ini, rencana Xiumin,sampai akting Luhan dan D.O ("Lalu bagaimana dengan cara jalan temanku yang terseok-seok setelah meminum ramuan aneh itu?" "Yixing, pasti temanmu itu level kepolosannya sama denganmu").

Mereka tidak sadar kalau di tengah cerita itu Suho sudah mempersiapkan semua perabotan di dalam kamarnya mulai terangkat dengan kekuatan sihirnya, bersiap melayangkan nya ke arah semua tokoh dalam sandiwara itu.

Dan tepat saat Suho hendak menyerbu mereka, Kris terlebih dahulu memblokir jalan Suho, dengan memalangkan tangannya di sisi pintu kamar itu.

"Mau kemana, Suho-sshi? Urusan kita belum selesai" serunya.

Belum sempat Suho menjawab, Kris terlebih dahulu menoleh ke arah anak-anaknya, "Kalian pasti butuh refreshing. Bersenang-senanglah. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Tak kusangka ternyata pasanganku se-agresif ini" sindirnya.

Mereka pun langsung mengerti kode dari induk semangnya. ("Kalau begitu kami pamit undur diri", "Kondisikan suaranya ya, jangan sampai terdengar hingga ke dorm sebelah" dan "Gege jangan lupa pajak jadiannya!").

Kris pun menutup pintu kamar itu secara perlahan, dan sebelum memberikan sentuhan terakhir Ia berkedip ke arah mereka semua, "Jangan mengganggu aktivitas orang dewasa", tutupnya.

Terdengar siulan dari luar kamar. "Kami akan pergi lamaaaa sekali, hyung" seru Baekhyun. "Anggap saja nanti sapu terbang kami kehabisan bahan bakar sehingga baru sampai tengah malam" tambah Chanyeol, "dan ceritanya Sehun lupa membawa kunci kamarnya sehingga terpaksa menginap di kamarku" Kai ikut menyahut. Suara-suara itupun perlahan menghilang, meninggalkan dua insane dimana satunya lelaki blonde bertubuh tinggi dan satunya lagi lelaki manis bersurai hitam.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi karena Yifan belum selesaimembahasnya, Junmyeonie…." Seru lelaki blonde sambil tersenyum miring.

-END-

 _Epilogue_

Seorang namja tengah putus asa terus saja meneguk botolnya yang ketiga.

"Kai-ya, jangan minum terlalu banyak" ucap Xiumin.

"Tidak, kau tak mengerti, hyung. Kenapa hanyamereka berdua yang dibantu? Aku siang malam dua puluh empat jam memberikan kode ke Sehun tetapi anak itu tidak sadar juga!! Apa harus aku pindah haluan menjadi bangsa Enchanter seperti Chanyeol-hyung agar Ia terperosok ke dalam pesonaku?" lelaki itu mulai mendramatisir.

"Mengganti klan tidak semudah melepas celana dalam, Jongin-ah. Sudah takdirmu menjadi Warlock. Kau harus terlahir kembali berulang kali sampai menjadi bangsa lain, itupun belum tentu kau akan menjadi Enchanter" nasihat Lay yang begitu berbudi luhur.

Kai mendekat ke Chanyeol, "Jujur saja hyung…. Kau pasti memakai pelet agar D.O hyung menerima perasaanmu, kan?" dan langsung saja lelaki yang lebih tinggi mendamprat kepalanya sampai mengaduh keasyikan. "Enak saja. Aku murni memakai perasaanku. Kau saja yang tidak pernah melihatku menggombalinya dengan memakai suhu udara tetapi dia justru meresponnya dengan menerangkan Hukum Gay-Lussac sampai panjang lebar. Aku juga berusaha keras, nak" Belanya.

Kai tak mendengar karena Ia sudah tertidur pulas. Sehun pun datang sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya berulang kali.

"Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya bertopang dagu, tersenyum misterius. "Aku tak akan berhenti berpura-pura bodoh sampai Ia sendiri yang menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung di hadapanku".

 **-BENERAN END-**

A/N: halo semua, ini fanfic debut saya di fandom Screenplay walau sebenarnya saya udah jadi Kpopers semenjak 2010 (sebelum 2013 pindah ke anime dan pertengahan 2016

mendadak jadi amfibi yang bolak-balik

anime-Kpop). Sekedar info, Paralelepipedum itu artinya balok. Ga sepenuhnya balok sih, karena itu nam utuhnya "Paralelepipedum siku-siku".

Saya gaada kepikiran mau ngasi nama apa Saya anak mat masa ngasi nama analisa riil kan ga lucu dan dengan laknatnya saya buat ini waktu sedang matkul kalkulus /woi/

btw adakah yang mau review? 'w'

Danke,

Arisu


End file.
